


For the Love of Ginger Newts

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, ginger newts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: A short and smutty ficlet about an Order Christmas party and what happens when there is only one Ginger Newt left...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	For the Love of Ginger Newts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> Well, I managed to get all three prompts into this one Luna! Do I get bonuses? <3
> 
> Enjoy this smutty yet not TOO smutty ficlet

There were two times a year when the Order came together, regardless of weather. Always at Christmas, to celebrate the season with a buffet and copious amount of alcohol. And always on the Second of May for a huge feast of comfort food and slightly less alcohol. Different people had hosted each time but this time it was the turn of Hogwarts School. It was rare that anyone arrived empty handed to these buffets. Molly Weasley always arrived with a selection of savoury tarts. Ginny and Luna always brought something unusual from one of their holidays. Harry and Draco always brought wine or punch of some description. But everyone looked forward to dessert. There were rose-flavoured cupcakes from Pomona Sprout, chocolate chip cookies from Ron and Lavender Weasley, and various Honeydukes candies, often interspersed with Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes products, from George Weasley. But she wasn’t interested in any of that. She was only interested in one thing.

Hermione Granger looked at the buffet table with a frown. Where were they? Where were they? Minerva always put them front and centre so where on earth – ah! There they were! She shuffled past the other people and leaned between two wizards to snag the last of the Ginger Newts. Minerva’s own perfect contribution to the buffet, made with the same recipe that she had perfected many years ago. Her hand touched the biscuit at the same time as another person gripped it too. She frowned and tugged the biscuit towards her before raising her eyes to see who the other person was that she was silently arguing with. She should have known the second she saw the black sleeve with the tiny sliver of white shirt at the wrist. Still, her eyes followed the row of buttons on his wrist, glancing to the front of his frock coat where more rows of shiny black buttons lead to a high collar with a black cravat, her eyes finally reaching his. He raised his eyebrow.

“Fancy meeting you here Miss Granger.” His slow, measured drawl reached her ears and she felt herself flush warmly. As she had gotten older, she had begun to hear more in his voice than just menace. It had begun to give her a lot more feelings other than fear and nerves, although sometimes the nerves were still there.

“I’ve been here every year Professor Snape. Every year since the end of the war.” Hermione spoke quietly, her hand finally releasing the Ginger Newt as she stepped towards him, drawn to him as she always seemed to be these days.

“Yes, but you weren’t single the other years Miss Granger. Holidays with the future in-laws is to be expected. I suppose that you are living here anyway.” His eyebrow raised again and she frowned slightly.

“Ronald and I have not been together for more than two years Professor Snape. And I have been very much single for the entirety of that time. And I do not have to live here during the holidays, I just choose to.” She wanted to clamp her hand over her mouth as she realised just how much she had said and internally she was cursing at her stupidity. He dropped the Ginger Newt he had still been holding and caught hold of her wrist, pulling her with him as he moved to stand in the corner of the room, looking out at the crowd of Order members. The light from the sconces flickered over him and she realised with a start that his robes were not the black she had presumed them to be but were instead a deep blue-purple.

“Single for two years Miss Granger? Come now, I can’t believe that…” His eyes flicked to hers where she stood next to him and she moved to stand in front of him to make their conversation slightly more private.

“Why can’t you believe that Professor Snape? Have you looked at me recently? I’m hardly a prize.” She rolled her eyes at him and was surprised when he pursed his lips slightly.

“It is precisely because I am looking at you that I can’t believe it Hermione.” Her name on his lips dripped with sensuality and she felt a slight shiver down her spine as heat pooled in her stomach. She realised with a start that she was still holding his hand from when he had pulled her into the shadows with him. She went to let go of his hand but found that he was still holding onto her and all she had managed to do was to brush his wrist with her fingers. She shifted closer to him when he sucked in a breath and she wondered if perhaps he was affected by her the same way she was affected by him.

“And what do you see when you look at me, Severus?” She had to focus on his buttons so as to not let her voice wobble on his name. She raised her eyes to his as he chuffed out a slight breath. His eyes had darkened beyond all recognition and his pupils had dilated, his lips parting slightly. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip and hers desperately wanted to join with his in a move as old as time.

“I see you Hermione. Just as you are. I see an intelligent, strong, beautiful woman with eyes the colour of whiskey and a soul that burns. What do you see when you look at me?” He looked slightly nervous to ask the question, his eyebrow quirking slightly as she took a long look at him, her eyes pausing on his lips and then his neck.

“I see the first man who ever made me take note. The first man that I wanted to look at all the time. The first man who broke my heart. The only man who ever managed to piece it back together again. I see strong features and an even stronger soul. I see you Severus. I see you. And I like what I see.” She leaned up on tiptoe, the low heels she was wearing not enough to reach his height, and brushed her lips against his, touching her tongue tip to his upper lip and tracing the cupid’s bow there. He groaned against her and then pushed her away slightly.

“Not here. I won’t share Hermione. I won’t share your passion with anyone else. I want it all for myself.” His voice dropped, low and smoky, and she wondered if he would whisper words of passion into her skin as she lay begging underneath him. He laughed softly and she realised she had spoken out loud, a blush tainting her skin.

“Will you come to my rooms Severus?” Hermione questioned him softly and smiled at him. He nodded, saying nothing. She took a breath, pulling her shoulders back and raising her head to look at the crowd of Order members. She caught Harry’s eye and he winked at her, lifting a half smile towards them both and Hermione knew that she had made her intentions clear and that Harry would make sure no one would go looking for her.  
“Come.” Hermione infused the word with as much promise as she dared as she pulled Severus from the room, thankful that the Order party was once again being held at Hogwarts and she could escape to her rooms. She manoeuvred them through the corridors, heading towards the room she held in the Arithmancy corridor. She wondered if he knew where they were going as his long strides were easily matching her hurried steps. He laughed softly and she glanced at him as he pulled her to a stop, pressing his body against hers.

“Hermione, you must stop thinking so loudly. Or maybe I should just help you stop thinking hm?” He spoke softly, the words mostly a purr as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened to his without any hesitation and he groaned, his tongue immediately deepening the kiss as his hands stroked her back, reaching the curve of her waist and the flare of her hips. He pulled her against him and she felt his erection pressing into her stomach, even through all their layers of clothes. She moaned softly and tugged away from him, urgently wanting him in her room so she could feel that delicious length pressed against her bare skin. So she could feel every inch of him. His chuckle behind her made her realise that she was thinking too loudly again and she would have blushed if there was any blood that wasn’t moving sluggishly through her veins and heating between her thighs.

She unwarded her room as they approached, wandlessly, wordlessly and hurriedly, making him shake his head and laugh at her again. She didn’t care if she was coming across too eager. She _was_ eager. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone in a very long time. She opened the door and dragged him into the room, pausing only momentarily to turn and close the door behind her. He released her hand and gently pushed her against the door. His lips traced her ear and he flicked his tongue tip gently over her lobe, her breath catching in her throat as he pushed his erection against her clothed back.

“Is this what you want? To feel me against you? Or maybe…” He trailed off, lifting her up slightly and using a light sticking charm to keep her in place against the door, his hard cock now pressing against her buttocks in a most delicious way. He held her in place with his body as he bent his head, lowering his mouth to her neck and nipping her gently. “Well, Hermione, is this what you want?” His lips suckled on her neck and she whimpered.

“Yes Severus…this and so much more.” She leaned her head back giving him better access and he took advantage, growling lowly as he rubbed himself against the satin of her robes. His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her away from the door, the Sticking Charm dissipating. She turned in his arms and looked up at him, her eyes searching his and obviously finding what she wanted there. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, arching into his body, and moaning as she rubbed against him.

“Take me to your bed Hermione.” His voice rumbled at her and she nodded slightly shyly, pointing in the direction of her room before she took his hand again and pulled her with him. He paid no attention to the main lounge area of her room and almost bumped into her when she stopped just inside her bedroom door. She turned to look at him, pulling him through the doorway with her and smiled up at him as she tugged him closer for a kiss. He pushed the door closed behind him and smiled at her, kissing her deeply and walking her backwards slowly. She laughed huskily as she pulled away, reaching for the buttons on his frock coat. He smirked at her as her hands trembled slightly and she fumbled his buttons muttering about there being too many.

“There’s a spell for that Hermione.” His voice was full of amusement and she looked at him and pulled away slightly. He waved a hand negligently down his front and stripped the frock coat from his torso in one slow lazy move. The crisp white dress shirt he wore underneath was about to come next but she shook her head and he wondered if, perhaps, now she was regretting being so bold. She helped him out of his frock coat, slipping it off his shoulders and hanging it on a hook on the back of her door as she leaned forward, pressing herself against his back and inhaling deeply. Inhaling the smell of herbs and parchment and something uniquely Severus. She suspected he made his own soap and that was what the scent was. Her hands stroked his chest, catching on the buttons, starting from the middle and exposing the centre of his chest first. Her hands brushed against a light dusting of hair on his chest and she knew she had to see him. She moved around him, trailing her fingers over the shirt as he stood patiently, his breathing the only sign he was at all flustered.

She looked at the hint of a gap between the sides of his shirt and smiled at the salt and pepper hair on his chest, the only indication her was older than her. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his breastbone, her tongue tracing out to touch his skin and causing him to gasp. She smiled into his skin and pulled back, reaching up to undo the cravat still sitting at his collar. He flinched slightly as her hands approached his neck and she smiled sadly.

“Severus, I was there. We all have scars from the War.” She waved her hand and removed the glamour from the scar on her chest from Dolohov as well as the ones on her arm and neck from Bellatrix Lestrange. She took a breath and moved to remove his cravat again. This time he did not flinch and she smiled slightly, removing the soft fabric, and moving straight to undo his shirt so that he wouldn’t have a chance to stop her. He still did not move and she smiled as she leaned forward to kiss his chest again, pulling the tails of his shirt out of his trousers and undoing the buttons that had been hidden from her view. She slid the shirt from his shoulders and he tossed it towards the chair. She leaned forward to kiss him again, kissing a small scar that touched close to his nipple and he hissed through his teeth as, once again, her tongue touched him again.

“Enough. I am not made of stone.” He slid his arms around her and found the zip, tugging it down and sliding his hands to cup her bottom inside the fabric. He moaned as his hands came into contact with bare skin and she smirked at him, glad he already seemed to like her thong. His fingers stroked the luscious curve of her buttocks and she moaned softly, panting as his fingers traced the cleft between her cheeks, making her blush. She whimpered as his hands moved back up her back and slid the straps of her dress from her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet on the floor. He looked at her and she was glad she had chosen her prettiest underwear. The pale satin and lace lingerie against her skin made her blush more obvious and he reached out to stroke the lace edging, his fingertip lightly gliding over her skin and making her pant wantonly. Her hands reached out to his waist band and she undid the button, slowly pushing the fabric over his hips. He stood before her, his underwear tented, his eyes dark as he stared at her, grasping himself at the base of his cock as if to hold off his reaction to her.

“I think you might just be made of stone…” She reached forward and gave him a sultry smile as she took him in hand through the fabric of his boxers, stroking his length just once. He gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away and then raising it to his lips, kissing the pulse point softly. Her legs felt slightly unsteady as he pulled her close, lifting her in his arms and placing her reverently on the bed, lying on her front facing away from him. She half lifted herself to turn over and he lay next to her, leaning against her to keep her from moving too far. He pressed his body to hers and she realised with a soft moan that he was lying beside her completely naked while she still wore her underwear and her high heels. She wriggled against him, the satiny heat of his erection rubbing against the curve of her buttocks. She moaned softly and he ground against her slightly before murmuring in her ear.

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting this Hermione. To see you laid below me, wanting me, ready for me.” His hand slipped under her hip and she offered no resistance as they slipped inside her thong, tracing over her sex, moving to brush her slit, already so wet for him. Only for him.

“Please Severus. Please touch me. More. I want you. So much. Please.” She knew she was begging as the fingers brushed her clit lightly and she keened, arching towards him, and turning for a kiss. He knew what she wanted but denied her as he stroked her clit once, twice, three times more and she shattered underneath him, her orgasm feeling like a fragile and precious thing. He moved away slightly, finally allowing her to roll onto her back and she looked up at him, reaching out to him. He smiled, placing a light kiss to her lips before shifting to be kneel between her now spread legs.

“You are so beautiful. But Hermione…you are exquisite when you come.” She lifted her hips as he slid his hand to remove her thong, vanishing it when it reached her knees and he refused to move. He leaned forward, laying between her legs with his face close to the centre of her need and she whimpered, his breath soft on her still sensitive pussy.

“Severus, you don’t have to. I’m already…I’m so ready for you.” Her voice broke as he leaned forward, placing a kiss at the top of her slit. His tongue flicked out and all thought fled from her head. His hands moved to spread her lips, staring at the little pearl of her clit before he flicked his tongue to touch it gently. Two fingers slipped inside her, finding the soft area of her g-spot with unfailing accuracy, as his mouth descended to suck on her clit, pushing her higher than she had known she could fly. It was a matter of moments before she was coming hard a second time and he moaned into the heat of her, prolonging her second orgasm. She was becoming to sensitive and she had to push him away a little, shaking her head wordlessly. He slipped his fingers out of her, suckling her juices off of them and making her moan with just that gesture.

“Are you sure you want this Hermione? Are you still sure?” He looked vulnerable in that moment and she nodded eagerly, arching towards him.

“Please Severus, don’t make me wait any longer. I want you inside me.” He lined himself up, brushing his cock against her clit and coating himself in her juices just to be sure she was ready. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his buttocks as she pulled him closer to her. He waved his hand and her bra vanished in the same moment as he slid into her in one long, deep stroke. They both groaned as he bottomed out and he closed his eyes tight, holding still. She clenched around him and he hissed through his teeth. She did it a second time and he growled softly.

“This will not last long if you keep doing that.” He sounded apologetic and she squeezed him again. His eyes opened, flashing heatedly at her, and she smiled.

“Then move. We have all night. Longer if you want it.” She squeezed one last time and he groaned, rocking his hips, and sliding himself in and out of her tight wet heat, trying to take it slow until she begged for more. He had tried, he really had. He could not wait any longer. He began to move harder and faster, slamming into her and hitting deep inside. Her hands moved to her own breasts and he watched as she played with her nipples for him, moaning and whimpering as she came apart beneath him. Her walls rippled around him and he groaned long and low, spilling his seed inside her as she milked him dry. She felt him fill her and moaned softly, her hands stroking against his back as his arms wobbled and he lay still on top of her. He was not heavy and she rather liked the weight of him on top of her. She felt him begin to slip out of her as he softened and she wondered what would happen next. Would he want to leave? Was it just a one off? Was it over?

He rolled off of her and groaned pulling her into his side. He chuckled softly and she looked at him, frowning questioningly. He kissed her forehead and laughed again, speaking quietly, a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he answered her silent question.

“Thank God for Minerva’s Ginger Newts.”


End file.
